


The Coffeeshop Regular

by battlecry7473



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Phil and May also own the coffeeshop Bobbi and Daisy work in, Phil and Melinda are Bobbi and Daisy's parents, coffeeshop, don't question it just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecry7473/pseuds/battlecry7473
Summary: Hunter is just the annoying regular at the coffeeshop until Daisy finds out he's more than that.





	The Coffeeshop Regular

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is. I just really miss Huntingbird and wrote this in like an hour.

Daisy groaned as the bell above the door chimed exactly at nine am. It signaled the arrival of the shop’s most annoying regular customer.

“Top of the morning, love.”

Daisy turned and glared at the man and his smug smirk. “I know you’re British and all, but do you really need to use that as a greeting  _ every _ morning, Hunter?”

The man shrugged with an impish smile on his face. “Do I  _ have _ to? No. But I do anyways.”

Daisy huffed and shook her head. “You know what? Bobbi can deal with you today.”

“Deal with whom?” the woman in question asked as she entered behind the counter from the backroom with a tray full of an assortment of pastries and bagels. She looked to where the other barista pointed and laughed. “Oh, hey, Lance.”

Hunter nodded his head in greeting. “Bobbi. How’s your day going?”

“Not too bad until some guy started to annoy my little sister.”

Hunter held a hand to his chest and pouted. “You’re calling me annoying? I’m wounded, love.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes but smiled. “Your usual, then?”

“Yes, please.”

Daisy watched the interaction with narrowed eyes. She might be Bobbi’s little sister, but she wasn’t dumb.

Hunter, annoying as he was, interacted differently with Bobbi then he did her. The way he called Bobbi ‘love’ had just the slightest bit of affection to it, and Bobbi called him Lance with the barest hint of affection, too.

There was something going on between her big sister and their frequent annoying customer, and Daisy was going to find out what it was.

“Daisy, can you refill the stock of large to-go cups?” Bobbi asked.

Daisy was about to make a snarky remark, but then she noticed the line of customers and how Bobbi was busy with three different orders.

“Yeah, one sec,” she said then disappeared into the back storage room.

Observing her sister’s weird interactions with Hunter would have to wait.

\-------------

After the rush of morning customers, as the shop settled into a lull, Daisy wiped down the counters as Bobbi took down inventory.

“You’re always so calm even when there’s ten people impatiently waiting on their order. How?” 

Bobbi looked up from her clipboard and shrugged. “Mom and Dad’s shop isn’t the first I’ve worked in, Daise. How do you think I made it through university?”

Daisy didn’t have a real answer to that. She just assumed all those scholarships she had seen Bobbi stressing over deadlines and requirements for had covered it. Bobbi had gone to college out of state, and returned for the summer after each year, until finally returning home for good after graduating three months prior.

“Well, still. Hunter was being his annoying self all morning until he finally left. How do you tolerate him?”

Bobbi quirked an eyebrow and smiled amusedly. “Lance? He’s harmless, like a puppy. Not like that guy that keeps harassing you.”

Daisy shivered unconsciously. “Yeah, let’s not mention Grant. I don’t want to think about him.”

“Well, if he bothers you again, let me know. Okay?”

Daisy nodded before a thought occurred to her. “Hey, Bobbi? Do you like Hunter?”

Bobbi looked at her sister with a confused frown. “I mean, he’s nice enough, I suppose. Why?”

Daisy hummed to herself then turned back to wiping down the counter. “Just wondering. You’re the only one around here that puts up with him.”

Had she not turned her head, Daisy would have seen the smirk adorning Bobbi’s face. “Like I said, he’s harmless.”

\-----------

The next day, Hunter entered the store exactly at nine am like he normally did. He frowned as he looked around the empty shop aside from Daisy and Melinda behind the counter. “No Bobbi today?”

Daisy made a face and shook her head. “She was throwing up in the bathroom earlier, so Mom sent her home. Do you want your usual so you can leave sooner?”

“Daisy,” Melinda scolded from the espresso machine.

“It’s not my fault he’s annoying,” the young barista mumbled. 

Hunter shrugged and waved a hand. “It’s cool. It’s nicer than other insults I’ve gotten.”

“Well, Daisy still shouldn’t be insulting customers, period.”

Daisy had the decency to look apologetic. “Sorry, Hunter.” She handed him his coffee and bagel sandwich.

Hunter paid, left a tip in the jar, and left the store. 

“He’s like a kicked puppy,” Daisy said after he left. 

\------------

“Family dinner is Friday night,” Phil said as Daisy and Bobbi were clocking out a few days later. “Neither of you better be late.”

“How can I be late? I live with you and Mom?” Daisy questioned.

Their dad rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“Is it alright if I bring someone?” Bobbi asked.

“Yes, just don’t be late, please.”

\---------

“You brought  _ him _ ?” 

Bobbi couldn’t hold back her laughter at Daisy’s utterly offended look on her face. 

“I know I’m not your favorite, sweetheart, but I didn’t think you hated me that much,” Hunter remarked dryly. “It’s like no one around here likes me.”

“Great. I’m no one then,” Bobbi deadpanned.

“You are absolutely more than no one, love,” Hunter replied as he kissed Bobbi’s cheek. “Wouldn’t be in this town if you weren’t.”

Daisy gawked at the two. “You’re  _ dating _ ?” she asked incredulously.

Bobbi shrugged, her hands going up in a vague gesture. “More or less.”

Melinda narrowed her eyes at her eldest daughter. “And just what does that mean, Babara?”

Bobbi had the decency to look sheepish. “Well, you see, while I was away at school, there  _ might _ have been a small drunken incident.”

Melinda quirked a brow and folded her arms across her chest, completely unamused. “Explain.”

“Please, so I know if I need to prepare to call a clean up crew to do damage control,” Phil encouraged, eyeing his wife closely.

“Okay, okay, so I may have gone to Vegas with some friends over spring break, and Lance and I had been dating for almost a year, having met in a class our third year in,” Bobbi began to explain.

“Barbara May-Coulson,” May warned dangerously low. “You are not about to tell us what I think you are.”

“That Bob and I drunkenly got married over spring break in Vegas?” Hunter asked, earning an elbow to his ribs from Bobbi. “Bloody hell, woman, that hurt!” he grumbled as he rubbed the spot he’d been hit. He flinched back and hid slightly behind the blonde woman when May took a step forward. “Please don’t kill us, ma’am. I’d really like to not die meeting the parents.”

May sighed and stepped back into her husband. “Phil, we have a son-in-law,” she muttered into his chest. “How did this happen?”

Phil chuckled and hugged the shorter woman comfortingly. “Bobbi always was the wild child. Is this really a surprise,” he teased, winking at his eldest child.

May shoved the older man in the chest. “You are no help.” She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, then turned back to face her daughter. “Okay, please tell me when you were sick last week it wasn’t because you’re pregnant.”

Hunter’s jaw dropped comically. “What?!”

“No, no, no,” Bobbi assured, waving her hands wildly. “No, I am  _ not _ , pregnant. It was just food poisoning from the seafood place Lance took me to the night before. Trust me, I went to the doctor to check. I am not pregnant.”

Hunter sighed in immediate relief and pressed his forehead to the back of Bobbi’s shoulder. “No offense, love, but I’m happy to hear that. I’m not quite ready to be a father.”

Bobbi reached back and gently ran her hand over his short hair. “I know. We’ve got time for that.”

Daisy finally recovered from her shock to interject. “Wait, does this mean I have to be  _ nice _ to him?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was enjoyable. Let me know what you think. :)
> 
> **Not beta'd or proofread. Mistakes are mine.


End file.
